


大巴上

by EclaircieR



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclaircieR/pseuds/EclaircieR





	大巴上

    Iker轻轻撩开大巴车窗帘一角，眼中所见唯有无穷无尽蔓延及至天边的狂欢人群，人们欢呼，歌唱，舞蹈，攀爬至高处扬起代表他们的旗帜，这里至少有10万人，可能有100万人，无穷无尽的狂喜仿佛一股真实的热雾一般穿过蓝色玻璃击中了Iker，无论何时，无论多少次Iker面对此情此景，都免不了要从脚底开始升起一股战栗。胜利犹如美酒，只会教人越喝越多。Iker感到一阵无理性的微醺，脸不由自主地红了起来。

  
    一只手越过Iker的肩头伸过来，替他把窗帘放下了。Iker的双手被人交握着困在自己胸前，短而坚硬的胡茬擦着他的脖颈，浓烈的男性麝香和香槟气息热乎乎地呼进他的耳朵，强劲鼓动的心跳紧贴着Iker的后背，Iker一下子就陷在另一个男人的怀里。

    “Nene，别这样。”

    Iker尝试着用手肘去顶Sergio的胸腹，Sergio只是把他缠得更紧，他用膝盖顶开Iker的双腿，慢慢地、慢慢地、慢慢地把Iker压倒在人造革的座椅上，他一条腿压在Iker身上，伏在他的肩胛骨之间咯咯发笑。他硬了，滚烫的器官顶着Iker的腰眼。

    “不要，Nene。”Iker轻轻地说，他没有真的在挣扎，不是真的想挣扎。大巴内漆黑一片，所有的队友都在车顶接受众人膜拜，遥远的前方，司机头顶的照明发着模糊的黄光。人造皮革的粗糙气味和Sergio的气味交织成一片牢笼，将Iker完美地困在其中，有一种难言又过度的亲密。这就是与Sergio过从太密的后果，他们之间的一半时间都是关于性，或者是带着各种性暗示的行为举止。当Sergio拥抱时故意捏着Iker后颈的一点皮肤，当Sergio的大腿贴得Iker太紧，当Sergio的亲吻礼亲得离嘴角太近，Iker总是知道他又想要些什么。Sergio Ramos的生命就是一场无穷无尽的索取。

    Sergio满不在乎地抬起上身，随便撩开窗帘瞟了一眼。他重又俯下身去，密密地贴着Iker的侧脸，Iker半垂的长长睫毛掩着他棕色的眼眸，离Sergio的嘴唇只有一个呼吸的距离。Sergio说：“Iker，melon，真不知道你在在乎什么，他们全部加起来都没有我好。”他的声音震动着Iker的颧骨，他的双手卷起Iker的T恤，Iker的身体慢慢暴露在大巴的冷气之中，像牛奶一样白，在黑色人造革上白得刺眼。Sergio笑了起来，恶意地去捏Iker的乳头，Iker像一张弓一样地弯了起来，他深吸一口气，手指深深抠着座椅的边缘。Sergio把Iker的脸扳过来，深深亲吻他的嘴唇，这是Sergio最喜欢的部分，Iker的气味一下子充盈他的口腔和鼻窦，像生奶油搀着茴香的辛辣，他深深地吻他，用舌头去追逐那若有若无、无迹可寻的体香。Iker却仿佛受不了似的推开了他，Sergio凝视着Iker，Iker深棕色的眼眸就像一瞬间完全张开了似的，瞳孔扩大，瞳仁缩小。Iker捧着Sergio的头，轻轻说：“快一点，Sese。”每一个字落在Sergio皮肤上，造成针刺般的痛痒。  
   

    Sergio连着短裤一起扒掉了Iker的裤子，Iker仰面倒在座椅上，上身的T恤还没脱掉，只是掀到胸口以上，赤裸的奶白色的身体在座椅上伸展，像一匹干净的画布。Sergio跪坐着，手指深深陷在他丰满的臀肉里，把Iker的双腿垫在自己强健的大腿上，带着润滑剂的手指塞进了Iker的臀缝之间。Iker无法自制地呻吟了起来，他下意识抓紧了Sergio的性器，和自己的握在一起半心半意地摩擦。他侧着头不去看Sergio，眼睛失神地盯着皮革座椅之间的接缝，时间在他身体周围缓慢流过，两个人的欲望在他掌心跳动。Iker无意识地催促，“快一点，快一点”，手指抠挖到最深处，Iker的膝盖反射性地颤抖，对着座椅呼出一团团白气。“啊，啊……”Iker叹息般地呻吟，Sergio俯下身抱紧了他，又亲又咬他暴露在外的脖颈。Iker困难地吞咽着，捏着Sergio的性器，一点一点地放进自己敞开的大腿之间。Sergio一点一点地填满了他，他的声音，气味，粗短的胡须，直挺的鼻梁，温暖的肌肉，纠结的纹身，炙热的欲望，有如被阳光亲吻一般色泽的头发与皮肤，仿佛潮水一般填满了Iker身体的每个角落。

    大巴在这时不合时宜地转了个弯，Sergio借着力一下子顶了进去，Iker被呛得咳嗽，立即流出了一点泪水。Sergio已经控制不了了。他操弄着Iker身体最深最私密之处，沿着他通红的胸膛一路舔上去，留下一条湿淋淋的水渍，最后衔着Iker的喉结。Iker难耐地握着他的脖子，他把Iker的手拿下去，强迫他摸着他自己的性器，强迫Iker操着自己的拳头，恶意地时不时揉捏那里敏感的头部。人群的喧哗像白噪音一般充斥着整个昏暗空旷的车厢，刺鼻的烟火气味透过车窗缝隙袭来，掩盖了他们亲热的气味同声响。Iker的身体又温暖又潮湿，予取予求。Sergio抓着Iker大腿的嫩肉狠狠地弄了他好多下，最后用吻堵住他的口唇，泄在里面。

    他放开他的时候，Iker发出了一声仿佛溺水的人上岸一般的声响。Sergio退出来，看着两个人的精液把Iker的大腿弄得一塌糊涂。他脱下自己的外套盖在Iker身上，亲吻他红通通的耳廓，用气声告诉他：“我爱你，melon。”

    Iker无声地弯了弯嘴角，用手背碰了碰Sergio耳后的纹身。他半睁半闭的眼睛从窗帘底看向车窗之外，无知的，喜悦的，喧哗的，善变的人群，满足与空虚同时填满了他的内心。

 


End file.
